Keyblades
Keyblades são armas, digamos semelhantes a chaves, que não só servem para o ataque e batalhas mas como também servem para abrirem novos mundos portas e tudo mais. São verdadeiras chaves gigantes e poderosas de todos os tipos. Até hoje não se sabe se o aparecimento dessas armas em Kingdom Hearts são boas ou não. Muitos acham que as keyblades trouxeram a paz e a felicidade de volta para o universo, mas outros acham que as keyblades trouxeram destruição e caos, iniciando muitas batalhas e muitas perdas. História O nome Key + Blade é original do idioma inglês, que significa Lâmina Chave (key= chave+blade=lâmina). As keyblades foram surgindo no primeiro Kingdom Hearts, um jogo feito para ps2 em 2002 no Japão, e depois lançado na américa do Norte em 2005. O aparecimento da Kingdom Key (a keyblade de Sora) deu inicio a "saga das keyblades" muito conhecidas hoje.Já em Kingdom Hearts II, milhares de keyblades surgem em cada mundo, conforme o jogador vai passando de nível e ficando superior, mais keyblades ficam disponiveis para Sora fazer uso. Em Kingdom Hearts Birth be Sleep, também surgem várias keyblades, e a uma curiosidade ai, pois Ventus usa a Kingdom Key, e Terra usa a keyblade do Riku, em Kingdom Hearts II é a mesma coisa, Roxas usa a keyblade de Riku (keyblade Oblivion) usa também uma keyblade de Sora e a Kingdom Key contra outros nobodies, mas ele não sabia que era um. Quando dizemos que cada keyblade vem de um mundo estamos nos referindo a quando Sora ganha uma nova keyblade ao terminar sua missão num determinado mundo.A Keyblade também dissolve Heartless e Nobodies combatendo assim as artes das trevas e o mal. Mas os antagonistas de Kingdom Hearts também usam algumas Keyblades, como Vanitas que usa dois tipos de keyblades entre outros. elas são conhecidas também por serem usadas como espadas e tem com elas poderes incriveis. Poderes obtidos Em níveis superiores, Sora ganha poderes e magias para derrotar mais facilmente seus vilões. E isso significa que sua keyblade também irá evoluir, podendo lançar magias, lançar-se ao vento, flutuar no ar prendendo o adversário dentro de um certo espaço e etc. Nas formas que Sora obtém, as keyblades também evoluem junto com as habilidades de cada Forma: Em cada forma uma keyblade específica e poderosa surge nas mãos de Sora. O uso da duas Keyblades É bem comum você ver Roxas usando duas keyblades, mas na verdade quem tem esse atributo é um personagem mais habilidoso e poderoso, certo. Sora também usa duas keyblades após ganhar das fadas de "A Bela Adormecida" o poder e a capacidade de se trensformar em tal forma com tal poderes de ataque.O uso de duas keyblades deixa não só seu personagem mais poderoso como desenvolve também mais técnicas e acelera o tempo fazendo seu oponente "morrer" mais rápido, como no caso de Nobodies e Heartless, se você usar tal forma onde é permitido usar duas keyblades, os nobodies ou heartless se consumirão mais rápidamente fazendo Sora ganhar mais tempo no jogo. O jogador encontrará várias keyblades no jogo, mas nenhuma é igual a outra, dando a opção de escolha ao jogador e criando assim um jogo mais dinâmico e divertido. ''Gallery '' '' keybladesbirthbesleep.png|Keyblades in Birth be Sleep mushroom.png|Dark Keyblade Mushroom Keyblade de Aqua.jpg|Aqua's Keyblade 2603_1237321858866_314_250.jpg|Terra's Keyblade kingodmkey_wikia_2010.png|Kingdom Key Keyblade do rei Mickey.png|King Mickey's Keyblade Kairikeyblade.jpg|Kairi's keyblade kairi e sua keyblade.jpg|Kairi's Keyblade in The World That Never Was waytodawn.png|Riku's Keyblade SleepingLion.png|Sleeping Lion wishinglamp_2010.png|Wishing Lamp On._Abyss.png|Wonder of Abyss Bond_of_flame.png|Bond of Flame Fatal_crest.png|Fatal Crest hero_screst.png|Hero's Crest Circle_of_life.png|Circle of Life Guardian_soul.png|Guardian Soul _ultima_weap.png|Ultima Weapon oblivion_riku_2010.jpg|Keyblade Oblivion Fenrir.png|Key Fenrir Oath_key_003.png|Oathkeeper Monochrome.png|Monochrome Hidden_dragon.png|Hidden dragon key_43049354.png|Gullwing Photon_debugger.png|Photon Debugger HalloweenTownkHII.png|Holy Pumpkin Rumbling_Rose.png|Rumbling Rose Sweet_memory.png|Sweet Memory kh2fm_83.png|Key Nobodie's Star_seeker.png|Star Seeker Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead VenKeyblade.jpg|Ven's Keyblade Three Wishes.jpg|Three Wishes '' Category:Keyblades